Reunited
by MsFunsize5569
Summary: She couldn't return after 3 years.   He waited over 500 years to return to the one he loved  ONE SHOT


**I do not own Inuyasha **

**I wanted to do a nice lil one-shot so here we gooooooo….**

Inuyasha Taisho was what every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. He was the best of both worlds; he has the strength, healing abilities and life span of a demon, but he also has the compassion of a human. His looks made up for his lack of common sense. His long silver hair was topped off with triangle dog ears. He was a little over 600 years. The last 500 years when the old world was taken over by humans he was able to conceal himself like the other demons.

Inuyasha was a tanned Japanese man who looked like he was in his earlier twenties. He wore his hair in spikes and had the latest fashions. After years of fighting with his older brother, the two were able to make up their differences and were business partners. They were on Forbes Fortune 500 magazines, named the wealthiest bachelors in the world.

Inuyasha waited almost 500 years for this moment. He remembered when Kagome went back to her family and he was sucked back into his time. He remembered defeating Naraku and sending the Shikon no Tama away. He constantly thought about Kagome. He remembered always going to the Bone Eater's Well hoping to one day be reunited with his true love.

Inuyasha help insure Sango and Miroku's line were safe and powerful. As it turned out their youngest child turned out to be Kagome's ancestor. Kirara had helped him ensure the family's well fare. As it turned out, Kagome's cat Boyu was one of Kirara's forms she took when the human's ruled the world.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, Kagome was graduating from high school today and he wanted to watch her today. He was proud of the young miko, she was able to aid in the destruction of Naraku and it was Kagome that knew how to rid the world of the evil jewel. While doing the two difficult tasks she still entered high school. Inuyasha at first wanted to go straight to his love when they were separated, after being convinced by Sesshoumaru, he wanted her to experience a normal teen life and high school. Today though was his time to make it known to Kagome that he was here and wanted to be in her life.

Inuyasha made a point to run into Kagome throughout her life. Sesshoumaru and him even made a guest appearance to her school to give a speech. It took every ounce of strength to not run to girl. So when he was to meet her today, he wanted to make sure he subtlety tell her who he was.

As Inuyasha walked up Kagome's stairs he had to remind himself to breath. "I have waited so long Kagome, please don't be mad at me for taking so long to be with you." He played with the enchanted beads that he used to think of as a curse. The beads were his memento of Kagome when he was alone at night thinking of the girl.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he made his way to the Tree of Ages. Inuyasha sat on the fence surrounding the tree. He thought it was fitting to see Kagome there, that was the first place they met and was the place that meant the most to him.

Kagome and her family where talking as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Taisho-sama, what brings you here to our humble shrine?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. All of them were surprised that a wealthy man like Inuyasha would bring himself to their shrine.

"Please I was walking the streets and came across the shrine. I just wanted to have a look around if that was ok." Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome.

"Oh well today the shrine is closed today, I am sorry. My eldest graduated High School today and we wanted to spend time together in her honor." Mrs. Higurashi didn't understand why one of the most powerful men in Japan was here in front of her and her family.

"Momma, it's okay. Why don't I show Mr. Taisho around the shrine for a while? Plus Momma, you wanted to set up the house anyways, this way I get to be surprise." Kagome gave her mom her best puppy face she could muster.

Before her mother could answer, Kagome faced Inuyasha. She gave him a polite bow and introduced herself. "Taisho-sama my name is Higurashi Kagome, I would be honored if you will allow me to show our temple to you."

"Mrs. Higurashi, I would be honored if your daughter showed me around, with your permission of course." Inuyasha bowed to the mother.

"Very well." Mrs. Higurashi whispered to Kagome, "Don't be too long and make sure your careful please." With that she hugged her daughter and headed into the house.

The two were walking around the shrine and Kagome was telling stories about the different spots on the shrine. All of which Inuyasha already knew but enjoyed listening to her speak.

"Taisho-sama, I am so sorry I must admit I do not know your first name, everything refer to you and your brother only in the surname. I am embarrass, forgive me." Kagome said all of a sudden. She was turning red. She didn't want to continue talking about the shrine. She was in front of the most sought after bachelors and she wanted to get to know him.

"It is okay, my brother, Sesshoumaru, and I don't want to give our name in public that is all. Really we are quite private and don't enjoy the lime light, just the money. My name is Inuyasha." He decided to stop there. He wanted to give her a few moments to digest the little bit of information.

Inuyasha enjoyed watching Kagome's face work the information out.

"Inu- yasha? Your brother is Sesshoumaru? You are Inuyasha and you have an older brother named Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's mind was running a million miles a minute and she was having a hard time processing all this information.

"Actually Sesshoumaru is my half brother. We didn't get along for a looooong time but we are close now."

"Let me get this straight. Your name is Inuyasha Taisho and you have a HALF brother who is older than you whose name is Sesshoumaru Taisho?"

"Yes Kagome, that is right. I have a question you wouldn't have any ramen at your house would you? I didn't eat this afternoon and I would really like some ninja food."

"No way… You look… Inuyasha? Is that really you?" Tears where threatening Kagome's eyes now. She couldn't believe it. Three years, three long years. Three years without her Inuyasha.

They were now inside of the shed that surrounded the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha removed a ring on his hand that held the concealment spell. His hair turned silvery white. His brown eyes turned gold. Kagome could now see her much loved dog ears.

When Inuyasha finished transforming, Kagome stood there. She never thought she would get the chance to see her first and only love again. She stood in front Inuyasha not daring to move, speak or blink; she was too scared that he would disappear again.

"I waited 500 year Kagome, please. I missed you." Inuyasha was nervous. He thought that Kagome would be mad at him for not seeing her for three years that she was without him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. "I missed you soo much baka!" She was crying now. "All I wanted was to be with you again!" She buried her face into his chest.

Inuyasha held her to him, with one hand holding her head and the other around her waist. "I missed you too. I missed your scent. I missed everything about you." He took a long breath, "I waited 500 years to say this to you Kagome."

Inuyasha pulled away from her. As he lowered himself to one knee, he pulled out a beautiful 3 carat diamond. "Kagome, I loved you for over 500 years. I have love your soul through many lives. I love everything that makes you, you. I would be honored if you would grace me with being my wife and mate. Love me Kagome and live the rest of your life with me. Together we will be happy."

Kagome looked at him. "I have thought about you everyday for three years. I have loved you since I was traveling with you in the past. You were my first love. Your were the first guy I have ever kiss… and now you will be the last! I love you! YES! Yes a thousand times yes. For now and always, I get to love you!"

Kagome led Inuyasha in his true form into the house. "Guess who is here and wants to have ramen."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and were getting excited about seeing him. It was as if they found a long lost relative, which in a way they have. Inuyasha was accepted into the family a long time ago and all of them saw him as part of their family. They all gave him hugs and telling him stories about what has happened in the three years.

Kagome cleared her throat in the hopes to calm the chaos. "Mr. Taisho, why don't you sit here-"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground so fast and hard, it threatened to damage the floor.

"Inuyasha was the man that sis gave a tour to?" Souta asked his mother.

Mrs. Higurashi was helping Kagome try to get Inuyasha on his feet. When her youngest asked her, she looked at Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Yea Momma, Inuyasha is Taisho."

"Geez Kagome, I missed you like crazy, but I forgot about that."

"I am soo sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to say _IT_."

"It's okay Kagome. I guess you forgot."

When they were eating dinner, Inuyasha stood up.

"I love Kagome. I have waited a long time to see her again. I wanted to wait till she graduated high school and was an adult before I saw her again. I came here today on her graduation for a reason." He turned to Kagome's mother and bowed. "I am here today to ask your daughter's hand. She eagerly said yes. I just wanted to tell you."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the boy who now is a full man. "You have always looked at as a member of this family. We love you Inuyasha. I am proud that you and my Kagome are getting married."

After dinner Kagome walked outside with Inuyasha holding his hand. "Inuyasha, what happened to Shippo?" She didn't want to ask about Sango and Miroku because she knew that being human, they had passed.

"Shippo is alive and well. I had convince Sesshoumaru to help him develop a long time ago. He now help runs the business with us. He actually married and mated with Soten. You remember, the Thunder Brother's baby sister. Yea they been together for a while now."

The talked about the days they traveled and the time Inuyasha spent without her.

"I have been watching your family for a long time Kagome. I thought you would get some comfort knowing that your family comes from their youngest son. You are part of Sango and Miroku."

"Oh Inuyasha! I miss them! I am sorry you had to wait 500 years to be with me again. I am sorry I wasn't there to help with Sango."

"It is okay Kagome. I am in love with you and always have been. 500 years is worth the wait for you."

With that, they kissed as the sun set over the horizon.

**I wanted to do an Inuyasha and Kagome One-shot. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Review I would love you forever and ever**


End file.
